


the best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting (not)

by protect-me (troshby)



Series: fall for you [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: AU, Break Up, M/M, maybe semi au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>madison and ryan's up and down relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting (not)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade.

It seemed from the moment Madison had moved in with Ryan, their relationship had been going downhill. It didn’t matter how much Ryan tried, it seemed like Madison was never happy. And when he was happy, it wasn’t for long. Ryan was still very much in love with the younger man. He would do anything for him.

Ryan knew exactly why Madison had been behaving the way he was- the younger man wanted to tie the knot. It had been several years since Ryan divorced Katie and he still was not ready to be in a steady relationship. Sure he and Madison had been seeing each other since Ryan divorced- which had been about six years- but that still wasn’t enough to really convince Ryan. He was sure he loved Madison with all his heart, he didn’t want the younger man to leave, but there was still something inside him that didn’t let him rest.

“Dinner is here Vogelsong,” Madison called from the kitchen. “It’s getting cold so hurry.”

“Thanks babe,” he said before sitting down and digging in. “Sorry for making you go out there like that.”

“Yeah, it’s whatever.”

“What? You’re not eating again tonight?”

“Already did.”

“What is your problem? You and I haven’t had dinner together in over three weeks. You used to love doing that. You used to love making me laugh and almost choke on my food. You used to love doing a lot of things with me, but you’ve changed a lot, and I honestly have no idea why.”

“Fuck off,” he replied angrily. “You damn well know why I changed. You damn well know. Would you want me to remind you of that night we had that fight? No, well too bad because I’m going to. Let’s see, where do we start? We were at the height of our relationship. Everything had been going so well for so long- I didn’t want to ruin it, I really didn’t- but I felt it was time to ask the question. I asked you if we were ever going to get married and then you freaked the fuck out. You started yelling and throwing shit and it made me feel so horrible because I had just ruined something that had been going so well for so long. So don’t tell me I’ve changed, because you were the one that ruined me.”

“How many times is it going to take to get you to understand that I don’t want to get married? I love you, yes, I love you with all of my heart, but I’m just not the marryin’ type. I don’t want to get married?”

“Why because you’re afraid? You’re afraid that I’m going to be like that stupid slut ex w-”

Before Madison could finish his sentence, a heavy hand landed on his right cheek. It stung and hurt like no other hit he had ever received. Sure it was very painful for him physically, but the fact that it had been Ryan who hit him, made it even worse.

“You know what?!” Madison yelled. “Fuck you. I’m out. I don’t want to see you ever again.”

Before Ryan had the chance to tell him something, Madison had stormed out of the house. Both of them had really fucked up this time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've actually published a baseball thing, so i hoped you guys enjoyed.


End file.
